Pangeran Cari Jodoh
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Naruto galau? Galau karena apa? Karena siapa? Pemuda misterius? Itu siapa? Kasih gaun pengantin? Wanna know? Let's read and comments! Warn: FemNaru, NOT NARUKO, Semi-canon, Humor fiction


_**Pangeran Cari Jodoh!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto menghela napasnya hari ini. Membuang semua mitos bila kebanyakan menghela napas, maka kebahagiaanmu akan berkurang.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menghela napas, Naruto!" Tegur seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda pendek padanya yang tengah memasukkan beberapa persenjataan miliknya kedalam sebuah tas kecil berwarna _cream_.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus pelan, seraya melirik sendu seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada kini—yang juga berteduh di bawah pohon berbeda— "Sakura-_chan_…" panggilnya, membuat Sakura menoleh dari melakukan kegiatannya tadi—memasukkan beberapa peralatan medis untuk pengobatan pertama.

"Hm?"

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napasnya risih, "Kenapa harus misi ini?" ucapnya malas, sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajahnya, membuat Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan misi ini?—Lagipula kan kau yang menyetujui Tsunade-_shisou_ untuk memberika misi ini pada kita!—" tanyanya, dan dijawab gelengan lesu Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Gadis itu kembali tertawa, "Lalu kenapa?"

Hendak bibirnya bergerak memberi jawaban, sebuah suara khas yang menyebalkan terdengar dari arah belakang mereka, dan suara itu adalah suara Sai.

Pemuda berkulit lebih lumayan pucat dari Sasuke itu terkekeh pelan, "Mungkin Naru-_chan_ ada masalah dengan misi ini." ucapnya sambil tersenyum aneh seperti biasa.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bersamaan, "Memang itu yang terjadi!" seru gadis itu seraya melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak pada kepala hitam Sai.

Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, lalu mendongak menatap Sakura seakan ia marah, "Sakit, Sakura-_chan_!"

Naruto tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan, lalu berdiri sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang berupa jaket hitam dengan garis oranye, dan rok berlipit banyak—seperti rok Sakura di Naruto Shippuden, bedanya rok Naruto seperti rok seragam SMA—yang berwarna oranye dengan dalaman celana hitam pendek yang ketat agar menutupi pahanya yang mulus.

"Bukan masalah besar kok," gadis itu ikut menimpali, lalu tersenyum manis pada Sai hingga wajah pemuda itu merona, "Aku hanya merasa risih dengan misinya, tidak ada yang lain."

Sakura yang melihat sebuah kebohongan di wajah lesu Naruto, hanya bisa menyeringai lebar, seraya melirik Sasuke yang ternyata juga melirik Naruto dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu kembali tertawa, "Kalian aneh!" serunya lalu mengambil tas kecil yang memuat peralatan medisnya, sebelum meloncat ke dahan pohon, meninggalkan Sai—yang tak berapa lama kemudian menyusul gadis itu, setelah tersenyum aneh pada Sasuke yang dijawab dengusan pemuda itu.

Naruto mendengus kasar, lalu ikut menyusul kedua temannya yang lain, sembari batinnya merutuk kesal pada Tsunade yang telah mengembankan tugas ini pada mereka. Tim 7.

Yah, kegalauan Naruto sendiri dimulai saat siang itu di ruang Hokage.

* * *

Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive

_Present:_

_Pangeran Cari Jodoh_

_Rate: T_

_Romance, & Humor_

_Warn: FemNaru, Semi-Canon Twoshoot, __THE SHINOBI WAR HAS END, SASUKE COMEBACK, ITACHI STILL ALIVE__, and __UCHIHA MADARA IS DEATH!__ Last, Typo._

_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_And this fiction belong to me, Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Check it out~_

* * *

Siang itu di ruang Hokage tampak sunyi senyap, walaupun beberapa _Anbu_ yang sedang memata-matai itu tidak terlihat, tetap saja, ruangan luas dengan ratusan gulungan itu terlihat sepi.

Tsunade yang sedari tadi memfokuskan iris _hazel_-nya pada deretan huruf _hiragana_ di gulungan yang tengah ia baca, kini melirik serius pada keempat _chunin_ berprestasi di hadapannya—yah, walaupun salah satu diantara mereka pernah menjadi _missing-nin_.

Wanita berumur sekitar 50 tahunan lebih itu berdeham keras, sebelum meletakkan gulungan bersampul hijau lumut itu di mejanya, lalu mendongak menatap keempat _chunin_ tadi.

"Haruno Sakura, Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto," panggilnya pada keempat _chunin_ yang berjejer rapi di hadapannya, "Apa kalian tahu untuk apa aku memanggil kalian ke tempat ini?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam, kini mendengus malas mendengar ocehan tak berguna Tsunade—menurutnya—lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, "Sudahlah, _Ba-san_~ jangan bertele-tele bila memberikan misi!" seru gadis itu dengan percaya diri, membuat pemuda raven di sebelahnya menghela napas maklum.

Tsunade mendengus kesal, "Jangan kurang ajar, Naruto!" bentak wanita itu, membuat Sakura, Sai, dan Sasuke '_sedikit'_ bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Aku memanggil kalian ketempat ini karena ada yang harus kuberikan pada kalian!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Dan itu misi!" tukas gadis itu, membuat Tsunade kembali memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

Wanita itu menggeleng, lalu mengambil gulungan yang tadi ia baca dan melemparkannya pada Sai, "Baca itu!" perintahnya kasar.

Ketiga _chunin_ yang tadi berdiam diri—kecuali Naruto—langsung melingkari Sai, ikut melaksanakan perintah dari sang _Godaime_.

Iris yang berlawanan itu bergerak-gerak saat membaca deretan huruf _hiragana_ yang tertulis tapi di gulungan tersebut, dan pada saat bersamaan pula mereka terbelalak kaget, kemudian serempak menoleh pada Tsunade yang tengah menenggak segelas kecil _sake_ di tempat duduknya.

Setelah menghabiskan segelas kecil _sake_, wanita itu meletakkannya kasar di atas meja hingga berbunyi keras, lalu menatap keempat _chunin_ itu sangar.

"Kalian sudah melihatnya 'kan?" tanyanya, dan di jawab anggukan serempak keempat wajah yang mulai memucat takut itu, wanita itu kembali menghela napas, "Dan kalian sendiri sudah tahu pengirimnya siapa 'kan?" lagi mereka mengangguk membenarkan, "Sekarang, pria itu meminta kita untuk bertanggung jawab atas misi kalian dulu, yang telah menghancurkan sebagian Istana miliknya, hanya untuk membasmi sekelompok tikus dan serangga!"

Seakan _deja-vu_ dengan peristiwa itu, mereka serempak membatin dan mengingat-ingat bagaimana dengan mudahnya mereka menghancurkan tempat itu.

Mulai dari pukulan super Sakura yang menghancurkan sisi kanan istana yang terbuat dari batu, coretan tinta permanen Sai yang melukis sesama tikus untuk menakuti mereka—dan berujung gagal—, lalu _Amaterasu_ Sasuke yang membuat beberapa sisi istana habis terbakar selama 7 hari 7 malam, dan yang terakhir adalah _Cho Odama Rasengan_ milik si Manis Uzumaki yang membuat bangunan istana berbentuk bulan sabit raksasa.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak terima, "Hei, memangnya siapa yang menyuruh pria itu untuk menyewa _chunin_ seperti kami? Konyol!" bantah Sasuke yang tak ingin disalahkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi yah, memang ada benarnya juga bantahan pemuda itu. Lagipula, mereka ini bukan lagi _genin_ yang harus melaksanakan misi kacangan seperti itu, mereka ini sudah masuk peringkat monster penghancur! Seharusnya diberikan misi tingkat A, atau S sekalipun!

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan, "Sasuke-_kun_ benar _Godaime-sama_! Seharusnya dia tidak menyewa jasa _chunin_ seperti kami, hanya untuk membasmi serangga dan tikus seperti itu! Dan, hei! Apa prajuritnya yang ribuan itu tidak cukup untuk membasmi sekelompok tikus dan serangga kecil seperti itu?" timpal Sakura yang setuju perlawanan Sasuke

Sai tampak berpikir keras, "Sasuke-_san_ dan Sakura-_chan_ benar, _Godaime-sama_." Ucapnya yang tentu saja dihadiahi _deathglare_ sang Hokage, "Lagipula, dia seorang yang ahli _kenjutsu_, seharusnya dia bisa menghabisi hewan-hewan itu—!"

Sakura menjitak kepala pemuda itu keras, lalu menatapnya garang, "Bukan itu masalahnya, _baka!_" seru gadis itu kasar, lalu kembali pada posisinya semula dengan wajah kesal.

Tsunade lagi-lagi menghela napasnya, "Aku tahu kalian tidak salah…" gumam wanita itu, yang langsung membuat keempat remaja itu melongo bingung, "Tapi hanya kalian yang dia inginkan, tidak tahu kenapa…"

Naruto yang tadi tak ikut membela diri, kini tertunduk menatap kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sandal _shinobi_. Gadis itu tidak ingin menyalahkan pria yang telah menyewa jasanya, ia sadar diri. Sadar karena yang paling banyak menghancurkan adalah dirinya, dan Sakura yang takut dengan tikus, hingga mengeluarkan _jutsu_ yang mampu membuat istana menjadi bulan sabit.

"Kau tidak ikut membela diri, Naruto?"

Wajah manis yang sedari tadi tertunduk, kini mendongak menatap Tsunade yang menatapnya bingung, begitu pula dengan rekan setimnya.

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang dikuncir dua itu menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Tidak _Ba-san_! Malah aku ingin membayar perbuatanku waktu itu, hehehe."

Sakura melongo tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan Sai—terkecuali Sasuke yang hanya menatap gadis itu kaget.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto? Jelas-jelas dia yang salah! Bukan kita!" seru Sakura membela diri untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Lagi, helai pirangnya yang terkuncir bergerak saat kepala itu menggeleng. Bibir ranumnya mengukir senyum manis, "Tidak, aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuat istananya hancur berantakan hanya untuk memusnahkan hewan-hewan itu. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya!"

Sakura yang kehabisan kata-kata, merasa perkataan Naruto tadi seakan menohok ulu hatinya dengan sangat keras. Merasa dirinya juga salah satu yang membuat hancurnya bangunan itu. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan pemahaman Naruto, dan membuat gadis beriris safir itu melonjak kegirangan, lalu memeluknya erat, sambil berucap terima kasih sebanyak mungkin.

Tsunade mengangguk puas, ia merasa Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya kali ini—dan semoga untuk seterusnya. Jadi, ia tinggal menunggu mengalahnya duo pemuda pucat di hadapannya, setelah kehilangan duo gadis manis yang menjadi rekan setim mereka.

"Jadi…" wanita berambut pirang pucat itu menyeringai iblis pada Sasuke dan Sai, membuat keduanya mundur selangkah, "Kalian pilih mengikuti kedua gadis itu, atau mati kuremukkan?"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, mereka berdua langsung mengangguk setuju, dan membuat seringaian puas Tsunade bertambah lebar.

"Bagus!" komentarnya, lalu beralih fokus kepada sebotol _sake_ dan langsung menenggaknya tanpa menuangkannya terlebih dahulu kedalam gelas.

Setelah puas memeluk Sakura, Naruto menoleh bingung pada Tsunade yang masih menenggak _sake_-nya dengan rakus.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri meja Tsunade, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wanita yang telah menghabiskan _sake-_nya itu bingung, "Ne, _Ba-san_." Panggilnya.

Tsunade menoleh santai pada Naruto, "Ada apa?"

Gadis manis itu menggaruk belakang lehernya salah tingkah, "Err_,_ sebenarnya apa tugas kali ini?"

_Brak!_

Iris coklat muda Tsunade menatap garang Naruto, "Jadi kau belum tahu misi mu kali ini?"

Naruto mengangguk ragu-ragu, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

Tsunade kembali menghela napasnya kasar, "Mencari." Ujar Tsunade ogah-ogahan, "Mencari calon istri untuk pangeran itu!"

Keempat _chunin_ itu saling bertukar pandang, lalu menoleh pada Tsunade serempak, "APA?"

* * *

_#_

_*Pangeran Cari Jodoh*_

_#_

* * *

A-a~ gadis ini bukan galau karena harus berlawanan lagi dengan makhluk berwarna hitam berbuntut panjang yang biasa disebut tikus itu.

Tidak, ia tidak galau karena bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan saat minta maaf nanti.

Bukan itu, bodoh! Dia tidak galau hanya karena… Tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi? Calon istri? Jodoh?

"Haaah…" lagi ia menghela napas bosan, ditengah perjalanannya menuju istana tempat pangeran itu tinggal. Paling tidak, selagi ia melompat dari pohon ke pohon, pikirannya sibuk bergulat dengan pemahamannya. Lah? Lalu apa perbedaan pemikiran dan pemahaman itu sendiri?

"Tidak baik melompat sambil melamun, Naruto!" seru Sakura yang berada di garis depan, bersama Sai, sedangkan ia di belakang bersama sang Raven.

Gadis itu memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya, lalu melambai pada Sakura, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan!_" serunya bersemangat.

Sakura mendengus maklum, kemudian memfokuskan dirinya lagi kedepan, dengan kaki yang terus melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

Naruto mengernyit bingung dengan dirinya sekarang ini. Kau tahu? Hatinya terasa kosong, dan saat ia melirik Sasuke, relung di dadanya itu kembali terisi, dan hebatnya lagi bergemuruh keras.

Ia galau, dan semua orang yang membaca hal ini tahu akan hal itu. Tapi galau karena apa?

_Jodoh?_ Ia masih terlalu muda—menurutnya—untuk menikah, dan dia ingin memfokuskan diri pada keinginannya untuk menjadi Hokage.

_Calon suami?_ Gah, apalagi yang ini… lewati!

_Lantas, kekasih?_ Ini baru patut di pertanyakan!

Hm, sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu seorang pemuda menghampirinya di kedai _dango_ langganannya. Siang itu ia sedang menyantap sepiring _dango_ dan segelas teh hijau panas di meja dekat jendela di dalam kedai itu.

Sesaat setelah satu potong _dango_ berukuran sedang ia kunyah, datanglah seorang pemuda dengan topeng rubah menutupi wajahnya. Naruto yang tengah asyik mengunyah _dango_, hanya mengernyit bingung saat pemuda itu menghampirinya dengan sebuah bungkusan biru muda di tangan kanannya.

"Naruto."

Gadis itu semakin mengernyitkan keningnya, ketika pemuda itu memanggil namanya, kemudian dengan seenaknya menggenggam tangannya dan mengecup punggung tangannya lembut.

Naruto mematung saat diperlakukan bak putri tengah dilamar seperti ini. Safirnya membulat ketika pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinganya, lalu berbisik mesra.

"_Totemo aishite imasu_." Bisik pemuda itu tepat di telinganya.

Kau dengar itu? Seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya! Pemuda tanpa nama yang telah berbisik mesra itu langsung pergi setelah berbisik, dan meletakkan bungkusan biru muda itu di atas meja tempat Naruto menyantap _dango_ nya tadi.

Jadi, apa sekarang sudah jelas penyebab ia galau seharian ini?

Safir itu kembali melirik Sasuke yang tampaknya enggan berbicara padanya, setelah ia menceritakan semua itu pada kekasihnya ini.

Kekasih? Ya, Sasuke memang kekasihnya, dan sepertinya pemuda itu tengah dilanda api cemburu yang sangat kentara di wajahnya yang tampan.

Yeah, bagaiamana kau tidak cemburu, bila kekasihmu tiba-tiba berlari kencang menghampiri mu yang tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan sahabat karibmu, lalu memberitahukan bahwa ia telah dicium seseorang; yang juga telah memberikan kekasihmu hadiah berupa sebuah _shiromuku_—_kimono_ untuk upacara adat pernikahan—? Ini diluar nalarnya sebagai seorang Uchiha, yang merasa telah terkalahkan oleh pemuda bertopeng itu! Dan ia sangat dendam tentunya!

Sasuke mendengus kesal setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, dan saat ia mendongak tampaklah sebuah desa yang indah dari balik rimbunnya hutan yang tadi telah ia lewati.

Ketiga rekannya yang lain telah melompat turun dari dahan pohon dan istirahat sejenak di atas tebing ini—yang mereka pijak.

"Wah~ desa ini tetap indah meski kita telah menghancurkan istananya ya~" seru Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap desa yang lumayan besar itu. Iris _emerald_-nya bergulir menatap kagum beberapa aliran air sungai yang tampak berkilau terkena sinar mentari, begitu pula dengan puluhan petak ladang gandum, dan beberapa tanaman lainnya yang terlihat begitu menakjubkan dari atas tebing.

Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, lalu berjalan santai menghampiri Sakura yang tengah mengamati desa itu bagai mata-mata.

Gadis pemilik surai bak gandum yang matang itu tertawa kecil, begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang lucu menurutnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Apa yang kau tertawakan Naruto? Kau mau kujitak?" ucap gadis itu sinis, lalu berbalik mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ia bawa, dan menenggaknya hingga setengah.

Naruto menggeleng kecil, sebelum berbalik dan menghadapi tatapan datar nan menusuk Sasuke yang ternyata telah berada di belakangnya sejak tadi.

"S-sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus datar seperti biasanya, "Hn," lalu berbalik menjauhi si Pirang yang mulai menunduk menyesal. Tapi apa gunanya? Dia telah meminta maaf berkali-kali, dan mengesampingkan segala rasa malunya hanya untuk mendapat maaf dari pemuda yang ia cintai! Lagipula, semua itu juga bukan salahnya kan? Ya! Ini bukan salahnya, dan yang salah itu adalah pemuda itu! Pemuda yang telah melamarnya secara dadakan!

"_Teme_!" panggilnya, membuat tubuh tegap itu berbalik dan menampakkan wajah bosannya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu kembali berbalik, sambil menatap Naruto malas.

"Apa?" ucapnya ketus.

Gadis itu sempat terdiam beberapa lama sebelum angkat bicara, "Aku minta maaf…" gumamnya pelan, sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum kecut, mengingat kilas balik peristiwa dimana ia berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto.

* * *

_#_

_*Pangeran Cari Jodoh*_

_#_

* * *

Kira-kira ia datang ketempat Naruto, sekitar jam 5 sore saat itu. Seperti biasa, dan sebagai seorang pemuda yang tahu sopan santun; setelah ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen gadisnya itu, dengan penuh kesabaran ia mengetuk pintu, dan menunggu si Pirang membukakan pintu apartemennya.

Entah sekitar berapa menit ia menunggu si Manis Uzumaki, namun akhirnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok gadis manis berambut pirang keemasan tengah mengenakan _shiromuku_—yang ia ketahui—pemberian dari pemuda misterius yang tiba-tiba melamar kekasihnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika tahu bahwa sang Raven lah yang ternyata mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Dengan penuh kebahagiaan, ia membukakan pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar, tapi rupanya ia salah tindakan!

_Onyx_ Sasuke membelalak kaget saat itu juga. Dadanya bergemuruh kesal begitu tahu bahwa sang Gadis tengah mengenakan _shiromuku_ pemberian pemuda yang telah berani-beraninya melamar kekasihnya!

"Ah, sore _Teme_!" sapanya dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang tanpa polesan sedikitpun, "Ada apa kemari?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe_?" desisnya tidak suka dengan alis bertaut, "Untuk apa kau mengenakan _shiromuku_ itu?"

Entah gadis ini memang bodoh, atau terlalu pintar hingga tak menyadari maksud dari perkataan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kesal. Naruto malah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memperlihatkan lengan _shiromuku_ yang panjang, hingga menyentuh lantai.

Sungguh, sebenarnya sosok Naruto saat itu sangat cantik.

Gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu terlihat anggun dengan helai pirangnya yang tergerai, dan sebagian membingkai wajah manisnya yang tengah merona malu. Ck, belum lagi tubuh mungil yang seakan meminta dipeluk itu terbalut _shiromuku_ putih yang ternyata benar-benar pas dengan tubuhnya.

Namun disisi lain, Sasuke mencelos kesal bila teringat bahwa _shiromuku_ itu bukanlah pemberiannya! Ia kesal, benar-benar kesal!

"Lihat, _Teme_! _Shiromuku_-nya pas sekali dengan tubuhku!" seru gadis itu seraya terkekeh pelan dengan wajah yang merona.

Bukannya menanggapi ocehan Naruto, pemuda itu malah berbalik pergi meninggalkan si Uzumaki yang terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Kepala pirang Naruto melongok keluar dari dalam kamar apartemennya, "He, _Teme_! Kau kenapa? Hei! _Teme_! Kau mau kemana?" serunya sambil-melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda itu?

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" balasnya berteriak dengan kesal pada Naruto, lalu berbelok menuruni tangga.

Gadis itu sempat terdiam beberapa lama, sebelum meremas helai pirangnya panik, "Astaga! Aku lupa!"

* * *

_#_

_*Pangeran Cari Jodoh*_

_#_

* * *

Yeah, kira-kira seperti itulah penggambaran peristiwa, mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang paling malas bicara, semakin malas untuk berbicara. Ah, saya pun bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan rasa kesalnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" ucapnya mendramatisir suasana, seakan hatinya benar-benar sakit saat itu. Lebay atuh kang…

Helai pirangnya bergerak saat sang Empunya menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Aku benar-benar lupa saat itu, _Teme_!" bantahnya.

Iris _onyx_-nya bergerak malas, "Maaf, tapi aku masih kesal karena itu." ucapnya, lalu kembali berbalik meninggalkan kekasihnya dalam kekesalan yang lebih.

Naruto menggeram kesal, lalu berteriak pada Sasuke, "Semau mu sajalah, Uchiha!" serunya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah menatap tubuh mungil itu sama kesalnya.

Sakura dan Sai yang memperhatikan beberapa adegan drama picisan itu pun mengangkat sebelah alis mereka bingung. Tentu saja keduanya bingung, mereka kan sama sekali tak tahu-menahu dengan masalah yang sedang melanda pasangan teraneh di Konoha ini.

Naruto mendengus kasar, lalu menoleh pada Sakura, "Aku benci yang namanya laki-laki!" seru gadis itu seraya menarik Sakura menjauhi kedua pemuda yang tengah menatap mereka bingung.

Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum, "Dasar setengah pria," ucapnya santai, tak menyadari lirikan tajam Sasuke padanya, "Apa dia lupa, kalau dulu dia juga pernah menjadi seorang lelaki—!"

Sasuke menjitak kepala Sai keras, hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitam, "Diam kau muka pucat!" bentaknya—tak menyadari bahwa kulitnya lebih pucat dibandingkan kulit Sai—sebelum menarik kerah pakaian Sai dan menyeretnya pergi menyusul kedua _kunoichi_ rekan se-tim mereka, yang ia duga sedang menuju kediaman sang Pangeran. Cih, pangeran menyebalkan itu lagi!

* * *

_#_

_*Pangeran Cari Jodoh*_

_#_

* * *

Ruang perjamuan di dalam Istana itu benar-benar megah! Rupanya sang Pangeran telah memperbaikinya, dan membuat ruangan itu lebih megah dari sebelumnya.

Ruangan itu besar, dan luas dengan karpet merah terhampar dari arah pintu masuk, hingga singgasana milik sang Pangeran. Sedangkan interior ruangan itu sendiri, terdapat sebuah meja persegi panjang—yang terdapat di tengah ruangan, menghadap singgasana Pangeran—dan besar dengan beberapa kursi mengelilinya.

Di langit-langit yang berbentuk kubah itu, terdapat sebuah kandelir raksasa berupa butiran kristal tergantung tepat di tengah kubah. Benda berupa butiran kristal yang disusun dengan rapi itu berkilau menerangi seluruh sudut ruangan—dengan dibantu lampu—yang mulai menggelap karena hari telah menjelang malam.

Dan tepat di kiri kanan singgasana, beberapa pengawal pasukan tampak berjaga dengan tenang di sana, mereka tampak sedang menunggu sang Pangeran, sama seperti sekelompok _shinobi_ yang tengah menunggu dengan tidak sabar kedatangan sang Pangeran.

Naruto menggeram kesal, sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kemana 'sih perginya pangeran centil satu itu?" geramnya kesal, karena telah menunggu selama 1 jam di tempat itu, sambil berdiri pula! Tak tahukah mereka, bahwa ia begitu lelah setelah perjalanannya menuju ke tempat ini?

Sakura yang berada tepat di samping Naruto—menengahi posisi Sasuke dan gadis itu yang sedang dalam masalah—ikut kesal setelah menunggu begitu lama sang Pangeran, setuju dengan keluhan yang dilancarkan si Pirang Uzumaki.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "Betul!"

Sai yang berada di sebelah Sasuke, melongokkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berkeluh kesah. Pemuda berambut ebony itu menghela napasnya bosan, "Dasar wanita…" ujarnya pelan, takut menyinggung keduanya. Hah, kalau perkataannya tadi terdengar oleh Naruto dan Sakura, bisa-bisa ia babak belur sebelum mengerjakan misi mereka.

"Maaf menunggu lama~"

Keempat kepala itu serempak menoleh pada sumber suara yang bernada '_melambai'_.

Naruto mendengus kesal, begitu sang Pangeran ber-_kinagashi_ ungu dengan _haori_ hitam tersampir di tubuhnya yang kurus itu, berjalan memasuki ruangan perjamuan.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura menatap jijik sang Pangeran bernama _Ittou_ itu. Yeah, bagaimana tidak jijik bila penampilannya saja sudah mengundang gejolak aneh dalam perutnya? Ia ingin muntah saat pria itu mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang terurai begitu duduk di singgasana.

"Jadi, apa kabar?" tanyanya dengan senyum genit, sembari melempar kedipan matanya pada Sasuke—yang dibalas dengan _deathglare_ anti-banci milik Sasuke— "Aku sudah menunggu kalian lama sekali, _shinobi_ Konoha! Kenapa baru datang?"

Naruto _sweatdroped_ di tempat, begitu pula dengan ketiga temannya yang lain. Lah, yang menyuruh untuk menunggu sampai satu jam lebih sambil berdiri seperti ini memangnya siapa? Sadar diri!

Sakura mengernyit kesal, "Kau! Kau sendiri kan yang membuat kami menunggu!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah '_manis'_ sang Pangeran.

Ittou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum, seakan ia sedang menghadapi seorang makhluk berambut pink dari planet lain. Haah… tak sadarkah kau, jika makhluk dari planet lain yang sebenarnya itu adalah kau!

Sai menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura yang masih mencak-mencak pada Ittou. Yah, bagaimana ia tidak marah? Menunggu selama satu jam lebih bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi siapapun!

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan Sakura mengoceh marah, kini mengambil langkah mendekati sang Pangeran. Gadis yang dulu pernah menyamar menjadi seorang lelaki itu menatap Ittou datar—dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Jadi…" ucapnya memberi jeda sambil meregangkan kedua otot lengannya, "ada gerangan apa kau memanggil kami kemari, hah? Kudengar dari _Godaime_, kau meminta kami untuk mencarikanmu istri…"

Ittou yang awalnya tampak tenang, kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin begitu merasakan aura kekesalan sang Gadis Uzumaki di hadapannya. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu meneguk ludahnya keras hingga berbunyi.

"A-aku tak bisa m-menjawabnya, jika kau t-terus mendekat kearahku…" ucapnya sambil meringis ketakutan.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, lalu mundur kembali ke posisi awalnya—berdiri tepat di sebelah Sakura.

Pria ber-_kinagashi_ ungu itu merapikan _haori_ hitamnya, sebelum mendongak menatap keempat _shinobi_ di depannya.

Sebelum berkata apapun, ia berdeham keras—namun terdengar seperti banci. "Begini, sebenarnya yang harus kalian lakukan, bukanlah mencarikan ku seorang istri." Ucapnya penuh wibawa, sejenak membuat Naruto dan Sakura tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya, "tapi aku meminta kalian untuk menyerahkan Uchiha-_san_ sebagai kekasihku~"

"Hentikan leluconmu, pria genit!" seru Naruto dan Sakura serempak dengan lengan kanan mereka terangkat—bersiap memberi sebuah serangan untuk sang Pangeran.

Ittou terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali melempar kedipan genit kearah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu sendiri langsung mundur sepuluh langkah, begitu mendengar ucapan sang Pangeran. Sungguh! Ia masih normal~

Naruto menggeram kesal, seraya berteriak "Dan jangan berikan tatapan genit mu pada Sasuke!"

Oh, hati Sasuke sedikit terenyuh mendengar sang Kekasih—atau mantan?—membelanya dari serangan tak langsung Ittou. Yeah, tidak sebelum…

"Dia itu seorang _Teme_ pengecut yang tidak mau memaafkan kekasihnya hanya karena aku lupa!"

Mau tak mau, pemuda itu kembali pada pendiriannya yang pertama. Oke, ia sedang cemburu pada kekasihnya… dan berencana untuk membuat gadisnya itu bersujud-sujud minta maaf sambil menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ yang menggoda imannya untuk memaafkan gadis itu. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain rupanya, hahaha… miris.

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengoceh tidak jelas pada Ittou. Terkadang ia berteriak kesal, karena pria itu telah membuatnya menunggu lama sambil berdiri. Tapi, sisanya ia malah mengoceh tidak jelas tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sedang memburuk karena… ulahnya sendiri.

Sai yang merasa dirinya terabaikan, kini bersyukur tidak jelas. Yah, untung saja saat ini hubungannya dengan Ino tidak seburuk hubungan SasuNaru… juga ia sangat bersyukur, karena Ittou tidak memilihnya sebagai kekasih pria lekong itu.

"Hei-hei~ pangeran yang cantik ini 'kan hanya bercanda~" ucapnya lalu tertawa bak nenek sihir, membuat prajuritnya sendiri mual dan keempat _shinobi_ kita _sweatdroped_ akut.

Setelah merasa puas dengan scene membanggakan diri, Ittou kembali pada sikapnya yang tadi. Berpura-pura menjadi seorang pangeran dengan wibawa banci selangit.

Pria itu kembali berdeham, lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya yang ingin kucarikan istrinya adalah kedua adik angkatku."

Naruto terdiam. Sakura berkhayal. Sasuke merinding tidak jelas. Sai berdoa agar mereka tidak sama seperti kakaknya.

Sekian lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bicara, "A-ano, Ittou-_san_… apakah mereka—"

Ittou tertawa keras ala madam-madam dari Perancis, "Tidak~ jangan berpikiran bahwa mereka adalah seorang _yaoi_~"

Sasuke dan Sai menghela napas lega.

Setelah puas tertawa, pria itu tersenyum simpel lalu bergumam, "Sebaiknya kalian melihat mereka sendiri, ya~" dan satu kedipan melayang lagi kearah Sasuke.

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu mundur 10 langkah seperti tadi, sebelum menoleh kaget pada derit pintu kayu yang besar di sampingnya terbuka.

Langkah santai empat kaki beralaskan sandal itu berbunyi menggema di ruangan besar yang hening. Dua sosok pemuda berumuran keempat _shinobi_ tampak berjalan beriringan, diikuti selusin pelayan mereka.

Iris safir dan emerald; Naruto dan Sakura tampak terbelalak kaget setengah mati, saat melihat kedua sosok yang dengan tenang menghampiri sang Pangeran. Salah satu dari pemuda itu melempar senyum ramah pada mereka.

Langkah kaki itu pun terhenti, tatkala mereka telah sampai di sebelah singgasana Ittou. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda tersenyum manis pada Naruto juga Sakura, membuat kedua gadis itu merona karenanya.

Ittou terkekeh pelan, sembari beranjak dari singgasananya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan membanggakan wajah kedua adik angkatnya yang memanglah tampan. Mungkin Sasuke kalah tampan dari mereka.

"Inilah kedua adikku yang tampan~" serunya pada keempat _shinobi_, "Perkenalkan, yang di sebelahku ini Okita Souji, dan di sebelahnya Hajime Saitou. Merekalah adik angkatku yang tampan~(sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikan mereka kekasihku, kalau bukan keluarga)"

Kedua pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut, cara berpakaian, mimik wajah, iris mata, dan kepribadian itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu tegak kembali.

Sakura tampak menyukai pemuda bernama Hajime Saitou itu. Iris emeraldnya tampak sangat memperhatikan sosok pemuda tampan itu.

Tubuh tegapnya berbalut _kinagashi_ hitam, dengan syal putih melingkari lehernya. Wajahnya sangatlah tampan dengan iris layaknya batu _azure_—biru gelap—yang menatap datar sekelilingnya—bahkan tatapannya lebih datar dari Sasuke. Rambut pendeknya hitam keunguan, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Nah, berbanding balik dengan Sakura, Naruto hanya diam saja. Gadis beriris safir itu menatap datar Souji yang sepertinya malam memperhatikan ia dengan seksama.

Omong-omong fisik Souji. Pemuda tampan itu berkulit putih layaknya Saitou, namun irisnya berwarna hijau _tosca_—hijau muda—dengan rambut coklat pendek. Tubuh jangkung yang sama seperti Saitou dan Sasuke itu, terbalut _kinagashi_ ungu muda dengan motif bambu di bawahnya. Pemuda itu selalu tersenyum ramah pada _shinobi_ yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama—minus Naruto. Ah, jangan lupa sebuah _katana_ dan _wakizashi_ yang tersarung di pinggangnya, sama dengan Saitou.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya risih, dengan tatapan Souji pada kekasihnya—atau mantan?—yang seakan ingin sekali mengenal gadis itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya pun, ia menduga-duga bahwa pemuda itulah yang telah melamar kekasihnya—dengan memberikan sebuah _shiromuku_—dan menyebabkan ia harus bertengkar dengan Naruto. Ho~ benarkah itu?

Naruto mendelik kesal pada Souji, "Apa lihat-lihat?" ucapnya ketus, namun malah membuat adik angkat Ittou itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau manis sekali nona _Kunoichi-chan_." Godanya, membuat gadis itu semakin kesal. Geez… ia sedang tidak dalam mood bercanda sekarang ini… Kepalanya pusing, dan entah kenapa perlahan penglihatannya mulai mengabur…

Dengan sigap Souji yang berada di depan Naruto, menangkap tubuh mungil gadis itu, lalu menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Mendahului aksi Sasuke untuk menangkap tubuh Naruto yang lemas.

Iris _tosca_-nya menatap miris wajah manis Naruto yang terlihat pucat dalam gendongannya, "Wajahnya pucat sekali…" gumam pemuda itu, sebelum menoleh kearah Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai yang tampaknya sangat cemas dengan keadaan si Uzumaki.

Sakura yang merupakan seorang _medic-nin_ berinisiatif untuk menyembuhkan kondisi Naruto. Setelah ia meminta kamar untuknya dan Naruto, mereka—termasuk Souji yang sedang menggendong Naruto, Saitou yang memperhatikan mereka, Sasuke yang menahan rasa cemasnya, dan Sai yang terlihat cemas pada Naruto, minus Ittou yang sedang sibuk mengurus sengketa lahan miliknya*?*—beranjak dari tempat itu, menuju kamar yang akan di gunakan Naruto untuk beristirahat.

* * *

_#_

_*Pangeran Cari Jodoh*_

_#_

* * *

Iris emerald Sakura terbelalak kagum begitu memasuki kamar yang merupakan tempat untuk Naruto dan dia beristirahat.

Bagaimana tidak? Ruangan itu begitu luas. Ranjang _king-size_ dengan bantal-bantal dan guling empuk tersusun rapi di atasnya, ranjang besar itu terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan—sehingga begitu masuk, kau langsung mendapati ranjang di depan pintu masuk. Lalu, sepasang _buffet_ untuk menaruh lampu meja, di letakkan di masing-masing sisi tempat tidur bertirai merah muda itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat tidur—tepatnya di sebelah kanan—terdapat sebuah _sofa_ kulit merah marun terpasang di depan jendela kaca besar, dengan tirai berwarna emas tersisih di bingkai jendela yang terbuat dari kayu jati bercat hitam.

Sebuah pintu berukirkan sulur tumbuhan, terpasang di sebelah kiri tempat tidur, tepatnya di sebelah lemari kayu besar dengan ukiran bunga _daffodil_ bercat emas.

Lantainya pun tak kalah mengejutkan. Lantai marmernya beralaskan karpet berbulu dengan motif daun _momiji_ yang berlatar warna krim, sedang daunnya sendiri berwarna orange kemerahan.

Sakura tergagap, sambil menunjuk ruangan simpel, namun terlihat mewah itu.

Helai merah mudanya, menoleh pada Saitou yang berada persis di sebelahnya, "S-saitou-_san_…" panggilnya, membuat pemuda dengan iris _azure_ itu menoleh, "A-apa benar… i-ini ruangan untuk kami?" tanyanya.

Saitou mengangguk sekilas, sebelum masuk menyusul Souji, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Meninggalkan Sakura dalam keterkejutannya dengan serentetan persitiwa hari ini.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil salah seorang makhluk yang telah berada di dalam kamar dan ternyata itu adalah Sai, membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak, sebelum berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto.

* * *

_#_

_*Pangeran Cari Jodoh*_

_#_

* * *

Cahaya hijau yang berpendar-pendar itu perlahan menyurut, menyisakan sepasang tangan berkulit putih Sakura, yang ternyata telah selesai mengobati Naruto.

Gadis dengan marga Haruno itu menoleh pada keempat lelaki di sebelah kanannya, sebelum memberi senyuman yang seolah menyatakan Naruto baik-baik saja.

Souji menghela napas pelan, sebelum duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memandangi wajah Naruto yang perlahan mulai kembali seperti semula. Namun tampaknya, rona merah akibat demam yang gadis itu derita, masih terlihat di wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura kembali memasang sarung tangan hitamnya, lalu melempar senyum pada Sasuke yang tampaknya tak bisa menyembunyikan raut cemasnya lebih lama.

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih terukir, "Lagipula hanya demam, dan mungkin karena dia kelelahan."

Sasuke tak berkata apapun. Pemuda itu hanya diam, sambil melirik Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Menyebalkan memang, bila raut cemas mu terlihat disaat yang tidak tepat. Sesekali _onyx_ miliknya melirik sendu pada Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas, dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal-sengal.

Apa ini salahnya sehingga Naruto menjadi sakit seperti ini? Apa sikapnya selama mereka bertengkar keterlaluan, hingga Naruto benar-benar memikirkannya dan kelelahan? Ia bingung, sedang rasa bersalahnya semakin banyak.

"Ah, mungkin saja Naru-_chan_ sakit karena bertengkar dengan seseorang!" seru Sai tak sengaja, membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah. Oh _Kami-sama_… maafkan dia!

"Jadi namanya, Naruto?" gumam Souji, _onyx_ Sasuke meliriknya curiga. Souji tersenyum manis, "Gadis yang cantik, ya?"

Resiko memang memiliki seorang kekasih dengan julukan '_Pahlawan Konoha'_… dan juga sebuah resiko bila banyak orang menjadikannya acuan untuk terus bertahan hidup.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mengetahuinya, mengerti, dan mencoba untuk bersabar kala teringat kembali bahwa seorang gadislah yang ternyata telah mengalahkannya.

Benci, sebenarnya ia begitu benci kala mendengar itu! Ia tidak ingin diremehkan, dan di anggap lemah hingga dikalahkan seorang gadis yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang lelaki selama 16 tahun!

Tapi bila seperti ini… rasanya ia ingin memporak-porandakan Konoha untuk kesekian kalinya… Ia sedang kesal, mengerti? Kesal karena ada seorang lagi yang akan menjadi rival cintanya, setelah Itachi.

"Apa maumu?"

Souji tersenyum kecut, sebelum berdiri menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya kesal.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum, "Mauku?"

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda di hadapannya ini, sedangkan Souji sendiri memasang raut wajah sedih.

"Kau tahu?" Souji membelai pipi _tan_ Naruto, "Wanita semanis dia tak pantas menangis hanya karena pemuda yang tak mengerti dia apa adanya." Sasuke sedikit tersentak karena ia merasa pemuda di hadapannya ini dapat membaca pikirannya, "Dia butuh seorang pendamping hidup—!"

"Diam kau, brengsek!" seru Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan hampir mengenai wajah tampan Souji, kalau tidak segera ditahan oleh Sai.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke-_san_!" tegur Sai sembari menahan kepalan tangan Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menggeram kesal, namun berbanding balik dengan Souji yang malah terkekeh. Ah, dasar adik pangeran… semuanya pada tidak normal ya?

Souji tersenyum meremehkan, "Ha? Kenapa kau marah, Sasuke-_san_?" godanya, lalu berjalan mundur mendekati wajah Naruto yang memerah, lalu membelainya lembut dengan punggung telunjuknya "Aku tidak menyinggung mu 'kan?"

_Onyx_ pemuda itu masih menatap Souji kesal, walaupun kepalan tangannya tadi sudah terlepas dan cengkraman erat Sai juga melemas di lengannya.

Tidak. Ia sedang bertengkar dengan _Dobe-_nya dan memerankan sebagai pihak yang tersakiti. Jadi, ia harus mempertahankan sikapnya 'kan? Yah, walaupun sang Pujaan hati terancam diculik…

Tunggu… meskipun itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto? Gadis itu terlalu polos… lugu… mengjengkelkan… dan pelupa. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan semua itu sekaligus padanya kan? Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Membiarkan kekasihnya—atau mantan?—dibelai-belai seperti itu oleh orang yang baru ia kenal? _Holy shit!_

Kelopak matanya menyipit, saat menatap Souji, "Berhenti menyentuhnya." Ucap pemuda itu datar, namun penuh dengan penekanan.

Lagi-lagi Souji terkekeh, "Kenapa? Apa dia kekasihmu, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sungguh, bila pemuda di hadapannya ini bukanlah seorang _client_ yang meminta jasanya, ia pasti akan membunuh Souji secepat ia membunuh seekor kecoak di dalam gudang _mansion_ Uchiha.

Tapi, Sasuke hanya terdiam saat Souji melemparkan pertanyaan itu padanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Otak jeniusnya benar-benar tidak berguna untuk saat ini. Yeah, sangat tidak berguna, walau hanya mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab perkataan Souji.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seorang pemuda tampan yang mudah berkata, "I Love You!" atau "_Aishiteru yo!_" di depan orang yang ia cintai. Terlebih lagi, ia benci keramaian… tapi kekasihnya sendiri lebih ramai daripada ribuan orang di Konoha. Yah, mau tak mau ia mengakui kalau ia menyukai '_keramaian'_ yang Naruto buat.

Namun, dua hal yang pasti, dan ia pertanyakan sedari tadi; Masihkan Naruto menjadi kekasihnya? Masihkan gadis itu mencintainya, setelah ia berbuat acuh padanya lebih dari 24 jam?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Sasuke-_san_?" goda pemuda itu lagi untuk memancing amarah Sasuke. Benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan!

Ravennya tertunduk menatap karpet berbulu di bawahnya, lalu bergumam kecil, "… aku tidak tahu…"

Souji hampir saja tertawa keras, bila ia tak segera menutup mulutnya dan masih menyadari bahwa Naruto butuh istirahat yang cukup, karena gadis itu sedang sakit.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sasuke menggeleng kecil, membuat Sai dan Sakura terbelalak melihatnya, "Bila kau bingung seperti itu, lebih baik kau serahkan saja dia padaku, Sasuke-_san_."

Terlambat. Semuanya sangat terlambat dikala Souji berkata seperti itu, lantai berkarpet di bawahnya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dan menjerumuskan mereka—Saitou yang terbelalak kaget dengan ulah saudaranya, Sakura, Sai, dan Sasuke yang lebih terkaget-kaget—kedalam lubang yang lumayan besar dan berbayang hitam pekat. Meninggalkan Souji—yang melongokkan wajahnya kedalam lubang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan bibir melengkungkan senyum—dan Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

Souji tersenyum senang, "Sampai jumpa setelah pernikahan kami, _minna_~!" seru pemuda itu sebelum lubang yang ada di karpet menutup dengan cepat dan menimbulkan suara berdebam yang lumayan keras.

Sungguh, sepertinya nasib tim 7 untuk hari ini benar-benar sial.

* * *

_#_

_*Pangeran Cari Jodoh*_

_Tsuzuku~_

_#_

* * *

**Minnaaaaaaaaaaa~! XDD**

**Mi balik lagi~! Kali ini Mi bikin fic humor~ XD**

**Yup! Happy SasuFemNaru sebelumnya~! ^^**

**Sepertinya Mi gag akan banyak curcol… waktu Mi buat publish terbatas… Gomen ya minna~**

**Oh ya, Okita Souji dan Hajime Saitou itu dari anime Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan. Mereka berdua asli cakep dah! Gag percaya? Silahkan liat di google paras asli mereka. Atau, liat cover fic ini… kalau gag salah Mi jadikan covernya…**

**Ya sudah~ Segitu saja dari Mi… kalau mau tanya seputar First FanDay SasuFemNaru ini, bisa di liat di wall grup SasuFemNaru, atau PM langsung Mi buat tau dapet tanggal itu darimana~ Eh iya yak! Kan asal usulnya udah Mi cantumin di fic Nanboku-Cho itu!**

**Ya udah… nanti Mi publish berkali-kali ke pair lain biar tau~ Hahaha, nasib dah kerjaan leader… ckckck. Yap,segini saja ya minna~ Yang login nanti Mi bales lewat PM~ Kunjungin PM-nya tiap hari yo~ XD**

**Jaa ne minna-san~**

**Be My reviewer? ^^**

**Arigatou gozaimashita~**


End file.
